In a projection video display, geometrical raster distortions result from the physical placement of the cathode ray display tubes. Such raster distortions are exacerbated by the use of cathode ray tubes with curved, concave display surfaces and the inherent magnification in the optical to projection path. The projected image is composed of three scanning rasters which are required to be in register one with the other on a viewing screen. The precise overlay of the three projected images requires the adjustment of multiple waveforms to compensate for geometrical distortion and facilitate the superimposition of the three projected images. However, manual alignment of multiple waveforms is labor intensive during manufacturing, and without the use of sophisticated test equipment may preclude setup at a user location. Thus an automated convergence system is disclosed which simplifies manufacturing alignment and facilitates user location adjustment. An automated alignment system may employ raster edge measurement at peripheral screen locations in order to determine raster size and convergence. However, wide variations in sensor illumination levels may result in inaccurate measurement. To obviate measurement inconsistencies resulting from widely varying illumination levels requires the unambiguous detection of sensor output signal levels.